The New Girl
by Lieutenant JH
Summary: Introducing the very first characters in a story of complications and laughter. Who might this new blonde haired girl be? Hawkeye? Winry maybe? Come read and find out for yourself!


"Whoa, look at the new girl," a dark haired boy whispered to another. "That blonde hair of hers could blind any guy within range."

"Oh come on Roy, you'll never get her, she's probably too good for you anyway…quit trying to get the new girls to go out with you, please."

"Oh shut up, you've been with the same girl for almost a year now; don't go giving me dating advice when you're hooked on only one." Roy said to the other teenager who stood beside him.

"And besides, she probably digs me too…I mean…who wouldn't like the Mustang." Roy laughed slightly and glanced over at his friend. "Seriously Maes, any girl in this school would gladly take the opportunity to go on a date with me."

"You know, maybe she's different from the other girls. For all you know she could be scolding you right now as we speak," Maes replied.

As the two teens traded thoughts with each other, another three had walked in the class room door. A red headed, short, chubby teen stood on the left. The boy on the right was short as well and had black framed glasses, along with spiky black hair. The third stood right in the middle, a tooth pick hung from the left corner of his mouth. This one was taller than the other two and seemed to be more of a rebel. His blond hair was spiked in every direction at the front and the rest of his hair was cut short.

Maes glanced over at the door and began waving the three over to Roy and himself. "Hey, the others are here. Furry and Breda still look the same, but Je- I mean Havoc seems to have changed quite a bit over the summer holiday. A new look perhaps?" he questioned conscientiously and looked over at Roy.

A smirk had sketched itself on Mustang's lips and his eyes showed determination; that one look could make any girl in school sigh with admiration. An idea was building up inside of his mysterious, perverted mind. If it were possible, a light bulb could have popped up above his head and lit up brightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look you guys; I never thought those two would still be friends after that huge fight at the end of last year. Roy was being such an ass towards Maes about the whole Gracia thing," Breda shook his head and lowered it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! But I guess Roy was just trying to keep his best friend on track of staying single," Furry replied. The circular glasses he wore were pushed up into its correct position by his index finger.

"It obviously didn't work, cause Hughes told me he's in love with Gracia, and she feels the same way," Havoc added in quickly.

"What! How is that possible? They just started going out at the start of last years exams!" Furry yelled out, causing the new girl to give him a cold stare.

Hughes raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Roy, hoping he was still lost in his judgment. Thankfully he was and Hughes sighed in relief and shrugged slightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the classroom stood a rather well dressed girl eyeing the cars which passed by the high school. Her blonde hair was worn down and it traveled past her shoulders.

The older students which passed by on the sidewalk had looked up into the window the girl looked out. The young strapping boys in the colony of students winked and barked at her for fun. Usually a girl would blush and waves happily at them, but this one was different than the rest.

The boys immediately stopped when seeing the cold stare she shot at them. The mysterious, hell like eyes which feared her own relatives stopped them dead in their tracks. One of them began running to the front door of the public school and the rest surely followed.

A sigh of annoyance escaped her lips and her eye lids shut also. With no doubt this young girl was nervous but obviously she wasn't going to take anything from anyone, especially older boys.

"Hello!" a high pitched voice boomed from in behind the blond haired girl. With a jump of fear she turned her head only to witness another blonde haired girl.

The unknown person held out her hand and smiled happily.

"I can see that your new here, my name is Winry Rockbell. I came here about three years ago with my other friend, Scheska."

"That's nice…" was the only thing she said to Winry. Her eyes bolted down at her hand and raised an eyebrow. With a small sigh she shook Winry's hand and pulled it away after a few seconds.

"If it's not too much to ask; what's your name?" Winry questioned curiously.

"Riza- Riza Hawkeye," the conservative young woman answered calmly and professionally.

"Nice to meet you Riza, so why is it you're here in this weird school. You seem the type to be in a boarding school."

"Boarding school? Is that the type of image I give off?" Riza lowered her head and sighed deeply with annoyance. "You have got to be kidding me…" she muttered under her breath and looked up at Winry once again.

"Well boarding school isn't the type of education I want, and this was the closest school to my new home. My father is in the military and was posted here not too long ago; I've been in this country for about…a month or so." Riza crossed her arms.

"Oh! Alright then. Well I hope you've liked your stay here so far. Wait... have you had a welcoming party?" Winry asked politely.

"Umm…come to think of it I haven't, but it's alright. I understand people don't have time to throw a party for some 16 year old teenager," Riza replied bluntly.

"Well that won't do! You have to have a welcoming party! It's the proper way to come into a new country and meet new people. Come on, this weekend you're coming to my house and it's gonna be the best thing that's ever happened to you!" Winry yelled out and every one in the class turned to eye the two blond haired girls.

"As you wish… but nothing too fancy alright? I don't want to be a burden either," Riza added in quickly and looked back at the rest of the class room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy's smirk continued to linger across his lips and he glanced over at Hughes; something was up his sleeve. The glint in his eyes couldn't be ignored and the mysterious feeling he gave off was impossible to miss.

"What are you thinking Roy? You got that smirk plastered on your face again," Hughes said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hughes," Mustang made a quick glance at Maes but turned his attention over to Havoc who stared straight back at him.

The three young men walked over to Hughes and Mustang, Havoc held back, eyeing Hawkeye who was in the corner with Winry. The things that went on in Havoc's mind couldn't be explained; the same with Mustang.

"Hey, Havoc, you've changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you. The sweater vest is gone, same with the navy blue bow tie and the suspenders. What the heck happened? I thought you were always going to be a nerd," Mustang remarked bluntly.

"I realized how dumb I looked when entering camp. And plus as you know we moved and lets just say nerds would never be able to live there. So I changed for the better of man kind. I can see you haven't changed a bit, Mustang," Havoc replied, chewing on the toothpick which hung out of his mouth.

"What's the point of changing when all of the girls like me for who and what I am," Roy grinned when seeing the angry reaction in Havoc's face.

"You know what Roy, I'm not gonna take you bullying me around anymore. If anything you should be afraid, 'cause Jean Havoc is back and better than ever." Of course it was a cheesy line, but frankly Havoc didn't care.

"Come, come now Jean. Don't start shooting off your mouth on the first day of school. We don't need any trouble from a 'rough and tumble' person such as yourself." Roy's grin had turned into a wide smile.

Before anything too dramatic happened Hughes stepped in between the two and raised his hands. "Alright fella's, stop this now. We don't need another fight to happen. I think we all need to calm down a bit and think before we speak," Hughes watched both of them.

"Shut up Hughes," the two said; their eyes were locked with each others, ignoring Maes' voice and head, which was in the way.

"I can't take this anymore. Roy what the hell are you up to? That smirk on your face hasn't left yet and I have a feeling you want something from Havoc over here." Hughes butted in once again and was becoming annoyed with his class mates.

"Fine, I might as well get straight to the point instead of letting you dangle like a dead body. I want to make a bet with you. A serious, mature…."


End file.
